


I Can See You

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cruelty, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: Meeting a random stranger can be fun at first. Especially when he's handsome, charming, and intense. Perhaps too intense.Shoutout to Harrishawkesuperior who helped me form some ideas for this fic.





	1. One

You look away. You have to. The eyes are glittering, hard and cold as glass. A smirk is mutating into a sneer. You can feel your palms beginning to grow clammy. Discreetly, you push one into your pocket, and pull out a tissue. 

"All rise!"

You stand, as does Rey and Finn. Both are standing with you, supportive, strong. You are trying to ignore the small group seated at the opposing table. Again, that smile, that smirk. Careless. Carefree. 

"Please be seated. Who will speak first?"

"I will, your honour." The tall blonde amazon, stunning in a cream and lemon suit, rises to her feet. "I would like to protest this. My client dated the alleged victim. If he went to her house, he was invited there. If he was in the same restaurant, he took her there, with her consent. If he went to her workplace-"

"Objection!" Poe is on his feet, crisp anger under an immaculate suit. "Your honour, my client did not give the defendant her work address. He chose to go there!" 

"Sustained." The judge nods. "Ms Phasma, perhaps you might spend your time putting your client under cross examination. May I remind you that this is not to be an evisceration of the plaintiff's lifestyle choices. This is not a discussion about how she conducts herself. This is a court of law, focusing on a charge of stalking with malicious intent. It is your client's behaviour that is under the microscope Ms Phasma, not the woman who brought the charge." 

You glance at him. He is perfectly calm, immaculate in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. The sight of it makes you shudder. Its a replica of what he wore when you met. A hidden message? Or a taunt? As your eyes meet, you see the viper. Shuddering, you turn away, knowing he is victorious in his smirk. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

There is a splutter of disgust as the tall redheaded man faces you. He is wearing a crisp black suit, with a shirt that was a pristine white...until half your latte went over it. He glares at you unpleasantly as you hand him a paper napkin.

“Thank you,” he almost spits, aggressively wiping at the spreading stain. You blink. “I could pay for the dry cleaning?”

At this, he looks at you. “What?”

“I could pay for the dry cleaning.” You mean it. His expression begins to soften. “Well...thank you.”

“No problem.” You hand him a piece of paper. “Put your dry cleaning in, and ring me when you have. I'll pay for it and-”

“How are you going to get it back to me?” he interrupts. You pause for a second. “I could meet you here.”

“Or I could meet you for dinner.”

This is so unexpected that you're not sure whether to believe him. “Are you-”

“Its a rare person who offers to do something for someone these days.” He's smiling, although you notice it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “How about I meet you at Gordano's at 7...tonight?”

The speed of this surprises you. Tonight you had arranged to meet Rey and Finn for pizza, but you suspect that they would be encouraging of you going. “All right. I'll meet you there. Who do I ask for...?”

“Armitage. Just ask for the table booked by Armitage.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Why did you agree to meet my client for dinner?"

"I thought it was a nice gesture. I thought it was his way of making amends for being so rude, when he saw I wanted to help him."

You hear a slight snort. You turn and your eyes briefly lock with Hux. He is calmly drinking water, puts the glass down, and sneers. 

"Him being rude? Did you or did you not tip a cup of coffee over him?"

"It was an accident! He was standing in my way and-"

"Objection!" Poe is on his feet. "Your Honour, my client should not be subjected to this-"

"Over ruled."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with dessert? The chocolate mousse here is excellent." He takes a sip of red wine. "Made with real Belgian chocolate."

You swallow. "I - "

"Tell you what. Let's order one, and share it." He's looking at you. "I get the impression you're worried about calories."

You blush, slightly. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you." He takes another sip of wine. 

"No, its just-" you hesitate. He is so confident, so good looking, that you feel your excuses sound pathetic and paltry. "I should really get home."

He looks at his watch. "It is nearly 10pm, fair enough." He smiles. "I can take you home. Then maybe...lunch tomorrow?"

"I...have plans for tomorrow," you say. "I have a gym session booked, plus I need to get my nails done, and also go food shopping." You reach for your own wine glass. "Plus, I'm meeting a friend of mine for coffee tomorrow."

"So...no time for me then."

Is he joking? Its hard to tell. You put your glass down. "No, its just that, I do - "

"Its fine." He's smiling. "I'm joking. I would love to see you again. How about tomorrow evening?" he leans over, and takes your hand. "Come to mine. I'll cook."

"I...." you pause. "How about Sunday? I could meet you in the park. We could...walk."

He doesn't withdraw his hand. "Sunday sounds good. It'll get me away from First Order." He smiles again. "I'm a little obsessive about my work. I have been known to go in at weekends."

You nod. "I see."

"But Sunday...yes. 3pm?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I'll settle the bill, and we can leave."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He sounds...intense."

You look at Rey. You're both clad in your gym kits, sitting in the cafe. She is drinking a cappuccino, you opted for a latte. You nod. "He is, a little."

"What's his name?"

"Armitage."

"First or last?"

"First."

Rey frowns. "He sounds...interesting. As thought he's not going to give up." She smiles at you. "I mean, he wanted to cook for you tonight? Clearly he wants company." 

You look at your mug. "Well, going to his place, it would have been..."

"Second date." Rey nods. "You're allowed. Really."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you invited the plaintiff to your house?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She refused. I let it go." 

"You did not pressure her to go?"

"No." He smiles. "I accepted it graciously."

You suck your breath in. Yes, he did accept it...but that made you feel guilty.

"When did you next see her?"

"On Sunday."

"The day after you invited her to your house and she refused?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And did you suggest this, Mr Hux?"

"No." He looks at you, calmly. "She did."

"So, the person who has accused of stalking her, actually asked you to meet her?"

"Yes." 

At this, you can feel your anger starting to rise. 

"So, you were invited to meet the person who claims to be the victim?"

"That is correct." He smiles again. "And I did warn her to be careful. She was giving me a mixed message."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sunday is pleasant. You walk, you talk, you eat ice cream. 

The following day, Rey comes into the Staff Room, looking puzzled. "There was a delivery of these flowers to reception." She looks at you. "They're for you."

Puzzled, you open them. Inside a long, slim silver box is a bunch of flowers. Tiger lilies. Their heavy perfume immediately scents the air.

"Who are they from?" Rey asks, her eyes aglow. 

You check the card. "They're from...Armitage."

"Wow, he must be impressed!"

You look at her. "Rey. I never told him where I worked."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected date .

"Do you know the defendant well?"

"Yes. For five years."

"And how did you meet?"

"At First Order."

"The Technology Company where you both work?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Would you say the defendant does not know how to treat women?"

"I...no. He has always behaved with courtesy towards them."

"Did you ever meet the plaintiff?"

"Once."

"How did she seem to you?" 

"Objection!" Poe is on his feet. "Your Honour, Mr Mitaka is an employee of the defendant. I'm not sure how he can claim to know him well."

The judge nods. "Objection sustained." He turns to Phasma. "Please, can we have assurance that Mr Mitaka is a credible witness?"

Phasma grits her teeth. You feel a spark of hope. Hux, you notice, is fiddling with his cufflinks, his manner that of a man who is bored.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hello?"

"Did you like them?"

You swallow. The box of flowers were brought home - Finn insisted on giving you a lift - and you have clipped the stems. They sit in a plain glass vase, a leaving gift from your previous school.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Armitage."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

You bite your lip. Tomorrow is Tuesday. "I have work."

"Oh, that's a shame. A friend of mine is having an opening at a gallery - he's an artist - and I was wondering if you'd like to come. It finishes at 10pm, so its not a late night."

"I -"

"I can pick you up at 8, we only need to spend a couple of hours there, what do you say?"

Your fingers flex against the slim form of your iPhone. You're beginning to realise that he isn't going to take no for an answer. "All right."

"Excellent. You can dress casually, Ren's not a formal man."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You're waiting for him outside your house when he arrives. As he lowers the window, you take it as your cue to walk up and open the door. To your surprise, he gets out, and opens the door for you. "Manners cost nothing," he says, as you seat yourself. You look at him. Still clad in a black suit, although with a red shirt. He smiles. "Good day?"

"Not bad." You're starting to relax. You have, you tell yourself, nothing to worry about. He just likes you, likes your company. Within half an hour, you've arrived at the gallery - a small one in a trendy area. Armitage gets out, and again opens your door. 

As you enter the building, you feel his arm tuck into yours. Its an oddly possessive gesture, and you realise his grip is strong - stronger than his thin frame implies. As you walk in, he makes a beeline for a tall man clad entirely in black, a black leather trenchcoat swirling round him. "Ren!"

Ren approaches. "Hux."

You blink. Hux. That must be his surname. You smile at Ren, whose face is impassive. "Who is...?"

"Oh, this is (y/n)." Armitage - Hux - is smiling, and his arm is still tightly pulled through yours. "I invited her. Is that all right?"

Ren shrugs, as though disinterested. "Of course." He waves a hand at a table. "Help yourself to drinks." He turns, and you feel as though he neither likes you nor wants you in his gallery. Hux turns to you. "Ignore him. He's moody, temperamental, self interested, arrogant. Been known to smash up studios if he thinks a painting isn't done properly." Hux taps a passing waiter on the arm, and hands you a glass of white wine. "I suspect its trauma. He served in Iraq, and I'm not sure what happened there."

"Oh." 

"Still," Hux shrugs. "Let's move on." His arm is still through yours. 

Smiling uneasily, you walk with him.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distinct lack of textual chemistry.

"How about a nightcap?"

You look at him. Ren, the artist, is talking to what you assume are journalists, and Hux is looking at you, his green eyes diamond hard in the subdued light. 

"I do have work..."

"Please. I know a lovely place, very continental, coffee, gelato..."

You bite your lip. "I can probably manage one scoop."

"Excellent. Let's go."

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Half an hour later, you're both sitting in the cafe. The range of flavours is dazzling, and you decided on Coconut, with a small latte. Armitage chooses vanilla, accompanied by a Espresso.

"You'll be up all night," you chide. He smiles. "Planning on tucking me in?"

At this, you flush. "I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was crude." He took another spoonful. "Although, I wouldn't object if you wanted to. I really wouldn't."

This is the most direct he's been. Part of you feels flattered; the other part as though there is a hidden warning. He smiles again. "Its so good to be with someone who actually eats her gelato."

You look at him. "Other women...haven't?"

"Oh god, no. But I'm done with that. I'm done with beautiful women, they're all neurotic."

At this, the gelato turns to ashes in your mouth. Its not a compliment, and the fact he's calmly sipping his espresso indicates he has no idea of the hurt he may have caused. Or, you suddenly realise - he doesn't care about the hurt he may have caused. You put your spoon down. "I think I need to go. Its work tomorrow."

He checks his watch. "You're right, its a bit late. Well, let me take you."

"I can-" you stop. His eyes bore into yours. "You can what?"

"I can get a cab." The words sound feeble, as though you're apologising to him. He frowns slightly. "Why?" One eyebrow is raised. "Unless of course you think I'm going to demand to come in-"

"No," you say hastily, "its just that I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I won't be." His hands are now clutching the car keys. "So, shall we go?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The drive home is silent. You feign tiredness, and get out of the car without waiting for him to. A quick goodnight, and you're inside. After making sure the door is bolted, you have a shower, then head to bed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You wake earlier than you intended to, slightly confused. A buzzing noise is invading the early morning silence, and turning over, you check your digital clock - 4.30am. Blinking, you realise the buzzing noise is coming from your bedroom chair. From the jacket you slung over it last night. Specifically, its coming from the pocket. 

Your phone. 

Feeling tired, you reach in, and pull it out. You have five missed calls. All from Armitage. 

You feel slightly shocked. Then you notice there is also a text message. Swallowing, you click on it.

_"I feel I offended you last night. Was it my comment about beautiful women? I'm afraid I'm an honest man and I make no bones about my feelings. I like you. I like you a lot. Surely that's more important than me making superficial comments about attractiveness?"_

You bite your lip. Suddenly, you feel guilty. He's right, after all. He likes you - for important reasons. Does it matter what he said? Carefully, you text back:

_I'm sorry. You're right, if you like me for my personality that is more important. See you again soon?"_

Almost immediately, a text comes back.

_Most definitely. Friday I take you out for dinner. Wear a dress - it'll be somewhere very nice. I'll pick you up at half seven._

You smile at this, then you freeze.

He's telling you what to wear. 

He's told you what to wear. 

There is no discussion. 

You swallow, then text back:

_Do I have to wear a dress?_

His reply comes back:

_You need to realise I have certain standards that I maintain. I want to take you somewhere expensive, and lavish. Please do this for me. Now, I need to sleep. I have a breakfast meeting at 7am. Good night, my sweet._

You are shaking as you read this, and feel slightly sick. He's made you feel like a child - an unreasonable child throwing a tantrum. You switch the phone off, and crawl back into bed, curling up under the covers.


End file.
